Feliz Navidad
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Harry echa de menos a una persona esta navidad.


_Escribí esto para Marta y Maye, porque aunque no las conocí en Navidad, ellas fueron como regalos para mi._  
_Os quiero mucho, Feliz Navidad! :-*_

* * *

Como cada día de navidad, la cena es lo que más le cuesta preparar a Harry. Es complicado intentar complacer a todos.

Con la cena, le pasa lo mismo que con su vida. Exactamente lo mismo.

Se esmera, porque le guarda un cariño inusitado a cada persona que esa noche irá a cenar a su casa. Los señores Weasley son como los padres a los que nunca conoció, al igual que sus hijos han sido hermanos para él; y Hermione… ella es como todo en uno. Y no puede evitar pensar que lo último que querría en esta vida es decepcionarlos.

Su varita arremolina magia a su alrededor. La vajilla, la cubertería, la mantelería; danzan también al compás de esta mientras vuelve a usar sus dedos para contar a sus comensales, los cuales sobrepasan la decena tranquilamente.

Resopla y se apoya en la encimera de madera. Tiene una sensación en el pecho, es como un pequeño pellizco que no le deja respirar. Lo echa de menos. Y lo hará durante todas las fiestas que pasará sin su compañía.

Él es el regalo que no tiene, el que anhela. Más que los juguetes que nunca llegaron o el afecto que jamás recibió de su familia de sangre. Lo necesita a su lado con tantas ansias que le duele.

Hermione le mira curiosa desde la puerta de la cocina, esa que apenas puede atravesar gracias a sus siete meses de embarazo. Le sonríe y se acerca a besarle en la mejilla. Inmediatamente recompone su gesto, no quiere parecer triste cuando todo es algarabía.

—¿Te ayudo a algo? —pregunta por enésima vez.

—No hace falta, siéntate ya o ese niño va a nacer más nervioso que un duendecillo de Cornualles.

Ella posa una mano en su abultado vientre y resopla.

—No digas eso ni en broma. Pero en serio, necesito hacer algo y sentirme útil.

Harry sabe que no la convencerá y finalmente le da los servilleteros para que vaya poniéndolos en su lugar, y ella parece algo conforme.

Una vez vuelve a quedarse solo, sus pensamientos regresan a él.

Como siempre últimamente.

Aún recuerda sus besos de despedida, su suave mano acariciandole la nuca, enredándose en su pelo mientras su lengua lo hacía dentro de su boca.

Sus palabras. Sus "_piensa en mí_" (¿Cómo no hacerlo?). Sus "_no quiero pasar las navidades sin ti_" (¿Quién querría no estar a su lado?). Sus "_quiero que seas la primera persona a la que bese en fin de año_" (¿Alguien se negaría a ese placer?).

Pero sobre todo, y más importante, su mirada. Esa que pone cuando quiere algo con suma intensidad. La que siempre le dedica a él por encima de cualquier otra persona, esa que le dice mucho más que cualquier palabra de cualquier idioma. Esa que no necesita de léxico, solo de gestos y sensaciones.

Todo se siente vacío cuando él no está. Su casa, su cama, sus mañanas, su baño, su vida… hay un hueco, más grande que sí mismo, que él llena simplemente estando ahí. Y cada día se hace más grande.

Puede que sean las fechas, la añoranza que se despierta en esta época del año. O puede que sea únicamente que lo echa de menos a rabiar, y que todo su cuerpo reclama por su cercanía.

O lo que realmente piensa, y es que no es justo que todos puedan abrazar y besar a la persona que quieren menos él.

* * *

A las cinco en punto su casa está a rebosar de gente. Todos pretenden echar una mano aunque él intenta que cada uno se siente para poder realizar las labores de anfitrión adecuadamente.

La conversación es agradable. Las bromas, las anécdotas, las risas de los más pequeños… se siente en familia, o se sentiría sino le faltase alguien.

Lo que más desea es que él puda pertenecer a esto, que sea uno más.

* * *

La cena transcurre sin ningún accidente, si no se mencionan las manchas, los derrames de vino o whisky, ni los intentos de Ron o George de que alguien caiga en alguna de sus bromas; todas infructuosas, para su alivio.

Un postre delicioso es el broche de oro para una noche divertida y amena.

Una vez terminada, todos se afanan en buscar sus regalos. Los niños corren de un lado a otro, abriendo paquetes, riendo, chillando de pura alegría, de nervios. Los padres sonríen falsamente sorprendidos de lo que les han dejado debajo del árbol.

Cuando todos los pequeños han sido acostados, toca el turno de los regalos para los adultos. Ocupan los sofás y los sillones alrededor de la chimenea y comienzan a darse sus regalos los unos a los otros.

Hay cosas tan únicas como un reloj de pared Weasley para Hermione y Ron y su próxima ampliación familiar. Pero también hay plumas elegantes para Percy, chaquetas de piel de dragón para Bill, escobas de carreras para Charlie o perfumes venidos directamente desde París para Angelina.

Todos reciben sus regalos con mucho entusiasmo, se besan y se abrazan con ese calor familiar que Harry solo conoce de las personas que tiene sentadas frente a él. Sonríe con añoranza aun así, sabiendo él solo porqué.

De repente se da cuenta de que es el único sin regalos. Y lo hace porque todos lo miran con una sonrisa pícara, no porque haya echado de menos ninguna cosa material.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta al sentirse tan observado.

—Tu regalo Harry —dice Hermione mirándolo pletórica—. No está aquí, no cabía en el calcetín así que tuve que dejarlo en casa hasta la hora.

Se ríe. No puede ni imaginar que le han podido regalar esa navidad, creía que cuando en la anterior le arreglaron entre todos la moto de Sirius habían llenado el cupo de regalos sorprendentes.

—A ver, ¿qué es? ¿Puedo adivinarlo?

—Puedes intentarlo, Harry —dice Molly con una sonrisa que casi cierra sus ojos—. Pero no creo que lo adivines nunca. Nos costó mucho encontrarlo.

—No debisteis tomaros tantas molestias.

—Cierra los ojos —le piden George y Charlie poniéndose a su espalda.

Ambos le pasan una especie de pañuelo que le oscurece la vista, aunque en el momento en el que ha soltado sus gafas ya veía poco.

Una vez que todo es negro para él, espera impaciente entre los susurros y los murmullos de gente y cosas moviéndose a su alrededor. Sonríe de puros nervios y mueve sus dedos sobre su pierna para calmarse un poco.

—¡Ya! —oye decir a Hermione, que suena aún más histérica si cabe.

Nada le ha preparado para eso.

Su respiración se pausa durante unos segundos. Mira a su alrededor donde todos le observan expectantes.

Frente a él, el objeto de todos sus anhelos.

—¿Pero..? —logra preguntar entre pequeños suspiros.

Ron se adelanta. Hermione le agarra fuerte del brazo y le observa emocionada.

—Sabíamos que solo querías una cosa por navidad —dice mientras le palmea la espalda—. Y es algo que aunque no fuese fácil, todos queríamos darte. No queremos que vuelvas a preocuparte más. Nos has dado mucho a todos y es hora de que tú recibas lo que te mereces.

Harry los abraza a ambos. Hermione llora sobre su hombro mientras le asegura que solo son las hormonas, pero que está muy feliz.

Y luego, sin más, lo mira con ojos brillantes y apremia a su amigo para que reciba su ansiado regalo.

—Venga, vamos.

Y corre y se abraza a él.

A Draco, que espera de pie frente a la chimenea, cuan alto es, con su larga y oscura gabardina, casi tan emocionado como él (y eso es mucho, si se trata de un Malfoy).

Lo abraza tan fuerte que siente sus costillas resentirse, pero sobre todo, una calidez inundar su cuerpo por completo, esa que solo sus manos pueden darle.

Arthur carraspea y ambos se separan.

—Harry, sé que no querías decírnoslo porque era difícil de asimilar, también entiendo que creyeses que no lo aceptaríamos. Pero aun así, debiste decírnoslo. Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, estará bien para nosotros.

—Es verdad, compañero —añade Charlie—. Puede que al principio, cuando me contaron toda esta movida me quedase un poco… bueno, ya me entiendes, pero es tu vida, y nosotros te queremos en ella, vengas con quien vengas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Draco vino a verme —dice Hermione mientras se abraza aún más a Ron—. Me dijo que lo único que quería era que tú fueses feliz y pasases la navidad que querías. Y ¡qué casualidad! Es lo mismo que todos deseamos.

Harry mira a Draco de nuevo y este sonríe culpable mientras se encoje de hombros.

* * *

Momentos después, mientras todos celebran la noche más larga del año junto a las personas que más quieren, Harry se pega un poco más al slytherin.

—Eres un liante —le dice lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos dos lo puedan oír.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Aunque mi primera opción fue otra totalmente diferente.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero necesitaba primero darte este regalo. Si no, habría sido imposible.

—¿Y tengo que aguantarme hasta la navidad que viene?

—Espero que no. Solo necesitaba esto —dice señalando a su alrededor donde todos por fin lo han aceptado.

—¿Y qué es?

—Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, Harry.

El gryffindor piensa que son muchas emociones para una sola noche. Lo mira a los ojos y siente que son un espejo, pero no solo por el color de estos, sino porque reflejan exactamente lo mismo que los suyos.

Y como en ellos las palabras sobran, se acerca a Draco y lo besa, esperando que capte eso como un sí. Un: sí, Draco; sí, por supuesto que sí y mil veces sí.

Feliz Navidad


End file.
